1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pet feeding devices, specifically to a disposable bowl dispensing device for use in storing a number of disposable bowls and to facilitate easy dispensing of said bowls, providing clean bowls as needed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore the type of pet feeding device used by most consumers has consisted of a simple bowl or dish. However this type of container requires frequent scrubbing in order to provide the users pet with a clean feed receptacle. Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a device which could store and dispense a number of disposable bowls one at a time, thereby eliminating scrubbing and easily providing a clean feed receptacle.